All The Times
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: A series of varying one-shots made for the ultimate Xingese couple. Reviews are loved!
1. Mistake

Ok. So this is my first ever LingFan story. I'm just so in love with the pairing that I wanted to write a story about them. Hope all of you like it, and after your done, please review!

* * *

It's been one year. One year since she left. A year of regretting that one mistake that caused him to lose her. He thought about it every day. It seemed like it happened just the day before.

"_Well it looks like we made it." Ling said cheerfully. "After so many years, our goal has come true. My dream's a reality!"_

"_Yes; yes it is, Your Highness." LanFan replied._

"_Now. My first order of business is to find myself a wife."_

"_Oh really." she said curiously. Any idiot would have known that what he was about to say, she was intent on listening. But it seemed that he was too much of a dumbass to see it._

"_Yeah!" he said enthusiastically. "I was thinking of starting with the Han Clan. I heard they have beautiful women there. And they cook well too!"_

"_Oh. Yes Master." she said disappointedly. He heard the tone of her voice and got worried._

"_Do you think I should start somewhere else? You know that I'd always want your opinion." he said reassuringly. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that he still hasn't forgotten her but she shrugged it away._

"_You want to know what I want! You want to know my opinion!" she said viciously, turning to face him. "Well I think that you don't give a damn about my opinion! I don't think you even give a damn about me too!" she shouted angrily. She started to walk away but then stopped in her tracks to face him again. "I think I don't need this anymore." she said, and took of her mask, throwing it on the ground. He saw her eyes filled with hatred and brimming with tears. "Don't bother coming after me, because I don't ever want to see you again." With that, she turned around and left._

_He realised immediately that he had made the most fatal mistake that he could never change back._

"God, I'm such a asshole." he muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. After the whole incident, he never forgave himself for what he said.

He should have realised how she felt about him.

He should have realised that he felt the same way about her.

He realised that he broke her heart, and that he would regret that mistake for the rest of his life.

And now, he could never have her, because she never wanted to see him again. All because of one mistake. One mistake that she would never forgive, for the rest of her life.

He had all that he wanted. But, he would throw it all away, just to have her back. It's too late though, and now, he would have to live with that nightmare playing over and over again in his mind. He wondered though, what would've happened if she never left. She would still be there, by his side, protecting him with her life. He wondered whether she was happy with the life she has now, wherever she was.


	2. I Spy

**Hello. This is Pavalova again. Here's my new chapter up. Sorry if it's a bit too long, but I really liked the idea and couldn't stop writing. Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**It was New Year's Eve in Xing and festivities were everywhere. In the middle of all this chaos the Emperor of Xing was walking through the streets with his faithful bodyguard trailing behind him. You may think that because he's emperor that he'd have to do some big fancy speech in front of the whole country, but this case, he isn't. Yes, the emperor of the country was strolling through casually without anyone bothered to pay attention to him. You might ask how can he? He's the god damn emperor for gods sakes. Well for you idiots out there, he's wearing a disguise. Duh! So, we were back to looking at these two people, walking through the busy streets of the city.

"Hey LanFan." Ling said suddenly as they walked. "Can we play a game?"

"Ling." she said softly. Normally, she would address him as Your Highness or Young Master, but tonight he ordered her to call him Ling, and she could only do nothing but obey his orders. "Can you act mature for just this once?"

"No. You know me too well LanFan. You know that I could never, ever be mature." he replied as LanFan sighed. He was right though. He really could never act mature. The only time he acted mature was during their time in Amestris, but she didn't want to think about all those painful memories right now, because it hurt.

"Alright then," she sighed resignedly. "What do you want to play?"

"I spy!" he announced cheerfully.

"W-what?" LanFan stammered, staring at Ling in shock. "B-but that's a child's game!"

Ling tutted. "Didn't I tell you that I could never ever be mature?" LanFan nodded, and he added, "So let's play I spy."

Honestly, LanFan did not like the idea of playing the game. But seeing that the Young Master wanted to play it so eagerly, she had no choice but to play with him anyway. If Ling would never ever act mature, then so be it. She might as well play, seeing there was nothing else to do but stare at all the decorations and parties. "Fine," she answered finally. "You know how to play it…right?"

"Right." Ling nodded. "I'll start." He looked around eagerly. "I spy with my little eye…" He paused again, and then announced: "…a kimono!"

LanFan sighed, tutting afterwards. "That's not how you play I spy, Young Mast– I mean, _Ling!"_ she corrected herself. "You're meant to say a clue about what you see, not just say exactly what you see!"

"But I _do_ see a kimono!" Ling whined. "And it looks good on you!"

"Uhh, wha…?"

* * *

She didn't know what just happened, but Ling just grabbed her and took her to the stall and bought the kimono. He then pushed her in the changing booths and told her to change quickly. The kimono he got her was relatively nice; black, with a v-shaped groove on the left leg stopping mid-thigh (perfect to grab the kunai she was hiding) and had a red dragon as a design. She really liked it, but she felt guilty for letting Ling buy it.

"LanFan! Hurry up!" Ling shouted to her from outside.

"Coming Ling!' she replied before putting the finishing touches on her bun. She stepped out and saw a very impressed Ling.

"I knew it would look good on you." he said, checking her out. "Now c'mon. I wanna keep playing." He linked arms with her and they started to walk again. "Alright LanFan, it's your turn now."

"Alright then," she said as she looked around. "I spy with my little eye..." she paused, looking around her. "Something that is crescent-shaped."

"Hmmm..." Ling said as he looked around. "A fortune cookie?"

"No..."

"That comb over there?"

"No."

"The moon?" he said, looking up at the sky.

"Correct."

"Yay! Now it's my turn, but first, I wanna show you somewhere." he said before grabbing her hand and leading her away from the busy streets to a hidden path. The place was familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd seen it. They were walking for another 10 minutes until Ling suddenly stopped.

"Oh," he said. "You should cover your eyes right now. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay." She replied as she closed her eyes. Then she felt Ling's palms going to her eyes as well.

"Just walk forward." He muttered into her ear. His voice making her spine chill as she started to walk forwards.

* * *

"Stop." He suddenly said after they walked for a few minutes. "Open your eyes." He let go of her and saw where they were. She couldn't believe it. The place where he led her to hadn't changed at all. It used to be their secret playground. It was still the same; the pond where they fell into many times and always got scolded from it and the tree where they always climbed and Ling always fell from it. She laughed at the thought of his face after every time he did.

"What's so funny?" Ling asked.

"I can still remember the times when you tried climbing the tree but always failed." She replied.

"Oh. Hey! That's not funny!"

"Alright," she said, completely ignoring him. "It's your turn for I Spy."

"Ok." He said before sitting under the tree, LanFan following him. "I spy with my squinty-eye (LanFan glared at him when he tried being humorous) something that is really beautiful."

"Hmmm" she moaned as she looked around her. "The stars?" she asked but he shook his head. "The moon?"

"Still no."

"The night sky"

"Wrong again."

"The pond"

"Keep guessing."

"The whole place"

"Still wrong"

"I give up!" she screamed before slumping against the tree in failure.

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes."

He went closer to her and whispered one word into her ear.

"You"

"Young Mast-"she started to say but lost the chance when his lips were suddenly on hers. It was shocking first but a split second later she found herself kissing back.

"Wow." He said after the broke the kiss. "That was nice…"

"Ling." She said quietly. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted to kiss you. Was that alright?"

"Yes." She said before putting her head on his chest. "Just to mention, this was the best game of I Spy I've ever played."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please review. **

**P.S. I also got help from my friend, the Water Alchemist.**

**P.S.S. And yes, I do know a state alchemist. ;)**


	3. Dreams

**Okay, new chapter. Probably my cheesiest/corniest yet. I mean its overly very sweet. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. It's very true, though I wish I did...**

**

* * *

**

Dreams did come true, that's what he thought. He was finally emperor; all his dreams had come true. Well, most of them did come true. There was still one that hadn't come true, and it had something to do with the very beautiful woman who was sitting next to him. At least she was wearing something that wasn't her bodyguard uniform. He managed to persuade her to wear a kimono. She had to wear something for a very special day, and very special it would be.

"Hey LanFan, guess what?" Ling suddenly asked.

"Yes Young Master?" she replied.

"Do you remember when I told you about that dream I had when we were kids?" he said.

"Umm… no."

"C'mon! Don't you remember! It was such a nice dream! Remember LanFan, remember!" Ling whined.

"I really don't remember Ling."

"All right then. I'll tell you. We were around five when I told you."

"_Hey LanFan! Guess what!" a five year old Ling asked._

"_Yes Young Master?" she replied._

"_I had such an amazing dream last night. You wanna hear it?"_

"_Alright then. What's it about?"_

"_Well, I remember that we were older, like around when we were 18… I think and I was emperor. Anyways, I told you that I loved you and kissed you and you kissed me back and then we got married! Isn't that such a nice dream!" he said happily._

"_Umm… Young Master. I don't think that's possible." LanFan said, a twinge of sadness in her voice._

"_And why is that! I'm gonna be emperor! Don't you wanna marry me! Don't you love me!" he whined._

"_No. It's because you're not allowed to marry someone out of you social class Master. Don't you listen when your tutor tells you about laws when you would become Emperor!" she nagged._

"_Of course not. I'm always thinking about you when I'm being taught."_

"_Umm…´LanFan said. She was very thankful for her mask right now because she was as red as a tomato. _

"_Anyways, I don't care! I'll change the laws so then I can marry anyone I want!" _

"_That's not possible as well. If you're emperor, you have to marry someone from each clan, and there would be around fifty right now. And you would have kids with each one of them and they would fight to have power after you die…" LanFan stated wisely._

"_Then I'll change the laws so that I can marry any one person that I want, because I wanna marry you!"_

"_That's a very sweet thing for you to do, but you don't have to do that."_

"_I will! I promise you that if I become emperor one day, which I will, I'm going to marry you! We'll pinky-promise on it!"_

"_Okay… I'll have to promise you something in return right?" LanFan asked._

"_Yeah, I think so." Ling said._

"_Okay… Then I promise that if you ever become emperor ("Which I will!" Ling added.) and you ever ask me to marry you, I will say yes."_

"_Yay!" Ling shouted._

"So on that day, we pinky-promised that someday I would marry you when I'm emperor, which I am right now. So, what do you say? Is it a yes?"

"Hmm… That is quite a corny way to propose to the one that you love." LanFan said.

"So it's a no." Ling said, disappointment in his voice.

"I never said that you know." LanFan said with a smirk.

"So it's a yes?" he asked, the happiness in his voice regained.

"What do you think?" LanFan asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes!" he shouted in glee before he lifted her up and kissed her.

"Of course it's a yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She shouted before kissing him again.

"Thank god. Now all my dreams have come true." Ling said.

"Mine too." LanFan added. "Besides, I pinky-promised didn't I?"

* * *

**Hope you all liked the story. Love reviews!**


	4. Speak Now

**Hi Hi! Okay, so here's my new chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. Forgive Me! ^^ **

**Anyways, this was sort of inspired by Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. I heard it and in my mind immediately clicked a story. Oh, and you guys probably need these few important notes as the story sort of starts in the middle.**

**1. Ling's getting married.**

**2. Amestrians (Ed,, Winry, Roy and Riza) were invited, came to Xing but left after getting an urgent notice.**

**Hmm... That's probably it... Oh! One more thing.**

**3. LanFan's dead.**

**Happy reading! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean do not own FMA. I like, only own Jia...**

**

* * *

**

"If anyone has a problem with this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." the elder said.

Ling looked around in the crowd, wondering if anyone was going to stop him from marrying Jia. Though it seemed that no one was going to stop it, and the dream of marrying who he actually loved was long gone.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a large explosion occurred at the door. Everyone ducked and Ling saw who was gate crashing. A flicker of hope burned inside him as the smoke cleared and the figures became clearer.

"We have a problem with this wedding you squinty-eyed bastard." Ed hissed as he glared at Jia.

"What the hell!" Jia screamed as she saw them.

"Everyone, what are you all doing here! I thought you all went back to Amestris." Ling gasped, confused.

"I bet that's what your lovely bride-to-be said." Winry growled, glaring at Jia.

"Well..." Ling didn't know what to say, seeing that it was actually Jia who told him that.

"By your look, it seems that she did. And all she said from her mouth was on dirty lie." Roy said.

"Her bodyguards kidnapped all of us one by one and locked us up." Riza explained to the future emperor. "Fortunately, Al and Mei found out and rushed down to get us."

"Is this true?" Ling hissed angrily as he turned to Jia.

"Of course not, honey." Jia said in her sickly sweet voice. "Who do you believe? Them or me? Anyways, why are you all objecting to my wedding?"

"Well for one, you kidnapped my friends." Al retorted.

"And you're a complete bitch." Mei added, Xiao Mei nodding on her shoulder while showing her sharp white teeth.

"So is that it; just because I'm a complete bitch that you all don't want me to marry Ling?" Jia asked, outraged.

"So you're not denying-" Winry said but got cut off.

"And those are all weak reasons. You have to come up with something better than that."

"Oh…but we _do_ have a better reason, Jia," Mei said, grinning from ear to ear. "This reason is the best that anyone can have to stop this wedding. You cannot protest to this reason or deny this. After all, you are the one guilty."

"Oh yeah?" Jia said smugly. "I'd like to see you try."

"It's because someone from the 'dead' still loves him." An unknown voice replied suddenly.

Both Jia and Ling gasped with shock as they recognised the voice that sounded from behind the wall.

"And one more thing." LanFan said as she went out of hiding. "I have a score to settle with you, bitch."

"H-h-h-how?" Ling muttered. "How can you be alive LanFan? I thought you were dead?"

"Sorry for worrying you Your Highness," LanFan said, bowing to him. "And I'm guessing that _she_ told you I was dead."

"Yeah… She told me…" Ling said quietly, looking at his feet. His mind was racing. She was alive. The one woman he had only loved was actually alive. If there was a god out there, they were shining their light upon him right now.

"How could you marry her if she's told you so many lies?" Mei squeaked.

"Well… I was marrying her because I thought she would help me get over LanFan." He said quietly, fading when he said her name.

"Wait. So you didn't love me?" Jia asked. Ling nodded. "You bitch." She hissed, walking over to LanFan. "You ruined my plans to marry him. Now, I'm gonna kill you."

Jia took a sword left from the remnants of the door destruction and pointed it at LanFan.

"Prepare to die bitch."

"It's on." LanFan said, as she pulled two kunai* from under her kimono.

As they charged at each other, no one could help but watch. Metal clashed against each other and the best ninja moves anyone had ever seen was pulled out, everyone was shocked. The most shocked out of all these people would of course had to be Ling. Two women, fighting to the death over him, and also to have their revenge, but still. Over him. As the two women paused for a moment he could see that they both had wounds. Jia had on an her arm and leg; LanFan had on her neck and face.

"Stop!" Ling screamed. "Why are we fighting?"

"Well, because I think she was a complete and utter bitch." Jia replied.

"Is that it? Is that why you're fighting her? I'm just wondering… did you ever even love me?" Ling asked.

"Of course not!" Jia replied hotly. "Who on Earth would fall in love with an idiot like you? (LanFan glared at her and tightened her grip on her kunai.) The only reason I'm marrying you is because I wanted power. I want fame, riches, money and power!"

"Wow." LanFan muttered. "She sounds exactly like Greed."

"Don't." Ling snapped. "He was never as bad as her. At least he had a soul and heart. She just has a heart as cold as ice."

"Thank you. What a compliment." Jia snarled sarcastically.

"But I show compassion. That's why I'm not going to let LanFan kill you." He said walking over to LanFan. "Both of you, put down your weapons."

LanFan put hers back at the strap on her leg. Jia hesitated but put hers on the ground.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me yourself?" Jia spat.

"As I said, I show compassion. That's why I'm giving you the choice. Would you like to be executed soon or be in jail for life?"

"What the hell! What kind of shitty question is that!" Jia said, as she was being pulled away by a guard. "How 'bout kill me next week. I wouldn't mind."

"Then it is done. Now get lost from here you damn psychopath." Ling snarled, as he put a hand on LanFan's back. "Now where was I…? Oh yes. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"As we said earlier, Jia lied." LanFan said curtly. "She told you I was dead but in reality, I was locked deep in those cells in the prison. It was horrible. You know that explosion I supposedly died in?"

"Yeah…" Ling replied.

"I figured that there was something wrong. I made it out of that building just a split-second before the explosion. Luckily, no-one was critically injured, but while I was running to tell you what happened, I ran into some of her goons and they pretty much captured me."

"Ok then." Ling said.

"Umm… excuse me." The elder said. "But are we going to have a wedding or what?"

"Hmmm. How about it LanFan? Wedding now or later?" Ling asked.

"I think…" LanFan said, contemplating the idea. "Later."

"Alright." Winry said. "I guess we get to stay longer here. I just hoped we don't get kidnapped or anything."

"Hey guys." Ling said, as they were walking out of the building.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just really glad, that all of you, especially you." He said, squeezing LanFan tighter in the one armed-hug he was giving her. "Were there when he said speak now."

* * *

**Hoped all you readers like it. Probably won't update for another 2 weeks cause of my other story, Xingese Cinderella. I'm sort of alternating between them. **

**Oh yeah. Got a teensy bit of help from the Water Alchemist (again...)**

**Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review! It would make me very happy. ^^  
**


	5. Mistletoe

**Author Note: Hi Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had so much other stuff going on in my head... Anyways, as it is Christmas, I have a Christmas fic. Probably, after you read the title, you'd probably know what the story is mainly about. So here it is, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Young Master, I'm still having doubts on whether I should be here." LanFan said worriedly as they approached the very, very large mansion.

"Relax…" Ling said, trying to calm his bodyguard down. "Both of us were invited to this Christmas party, remember."

That was true though. On the invitation that was sent a month ago, it didn't just say the names on her master and the young girl, but also included her name in it.

"Still, what if it was a mistake?" she whined.

"Remember what the invitation said. _To Master Ling, Lady Mei and __**Lady LanFan**__… You are invited to come to the Fϋhrer's Ball… From Brigadier General Mustang…_" he said, quoting what was on the invite.

"Alright then." She grumbled, having to accept the fact that she was going to some stupid Christmas Party for all those people who fought in the Promised Day battle. "I guess we're here."

They stopped in front of the huge wooden doors that was the entrance to the mansion, as they were about to knock the door flung open, revealing the friendly faces that they haven't seen in over a year.

"Hey look! His Highness finally made it." Ed scoffed, smirking at his emperor friend.

"Ahh… I missed your kindness so much Ed." Ling said sarcastically.

"Hey look. It's LanFan! And you actually look girly!" Ed sarcastically cried.

"Watch what you say squirt." LanFan said, giving him a very, _very_ scary death stare.

"Who are you calling a squirt you damn annoying—"

"ED!" Winry cried, hitting him with a wrench. "Be nice to the guests! You know how far they travelled!"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Aren't you ignoring someone?" LanFan said.

"Who?" Al asked.

"ALPHONSE-SAMA!" Mei cried, suddenly giving him a bone crushing hug. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME! IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE YEAR!"

"Umm…" Al said, suddenly confused by the little girl crying. "Sorry Mei. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, come in!" Winry said, suddenly grabbing Ling and LanFan. "Everyone is here! But be warned. Heaps of those Briggs guys are single and roughly our ages, so they're gonna try and hit on you, okay!"

"Umm…" LanFan said, confused at the girl's words. What she didn't notice was Ling glaring at that sentence. But it seemed that Mei did.

"Don't worry. She's just gonna give them one major-ass kicking until they pretty much howl in pain." Ed said.

"That's pretty true." Ling added.

"Oh look. It's his highness and his guests. Ling, LanFan, Mei." Roy said, greeting the latter.

"Hey Colonel." Ling said, greeting the older man. "Oh, and hey Riza."

"That's Brigadier General to you, kid." Roy said angrily.

"That's Emperor Ling to you General." Ling retorted.

"He has a point sir." Riza said.

"Grr… Can't believe a kid's higher rank than me…" he muttered angrily.

"Would you like my bodyguard to hurt you right now for insulting me Mustang?" Ling asked happily.

"Umm…" Roy muttered, taking a look at LanFan and remembering her fighting skills. "Never mind."

"That's better."

"Let's go meet my grandfather." Riza said, leading everyone to the _Fϋhrer_'s table.

"Oh Riza dear. Who are your little fiends?" he asked.

"Who is he calling little, that old—"

"Sir, these are my acquaintances. Here is Edward Elric, or as you would know, the FullMetal Alchemist. His little brother, Alphonse; their childhood friend, Winry; The Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao; his younger sister, Princess of Xing, Mei Chang and his faithful bodyguard, LanFan."

"Well good morning to you all. And as I say, all of you are merely children. And two of you are already Alchemists; one of you, trained in Alkahestry; another, skilled in her trade as an automail mechanic; one, a skilled Xingese bodyguard and the last one, the Emperor of a country." He explained.

"How did you know me?" Winry asked.

"And me?" Mei asked as well.

"I know about all those who fought in this war and those closest to them." Grumman said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright. Now I guess it's time to eat right?" Ling asked hopefully.

"Yes. It is. Over there." Riza said, pointing to a table filled with Christmas delicacies.

"Yay! C'mon LanFan! I'm starving!" Ling cried childishly as he dragged hey off to the food.

"They make such a cute couple, don't they?" Mei said, clutching on to Al as if he was her lifeline.

"They're together!" Ed cried in disbelief.

"Oh no," Mei said disappointedly. "But soon enough, they will."

"How are you going to make that happen?" Al asked.

"Because I have a plan." Mei replied deviously as she whispered it to Al.

* * *

"Wasn't that food great?" Ling asked LanFan.

"Yes, it was Young Master." She replied quietly.

"How many times have I told you to call me Ling?" he complained.

"So far… too many times to count." She retorted.

"Then why don't you?" he asked.

"Because you're a higher social rank than me, seeing as you are the emperor, and I have to be respectful." She stated.

"Alright." Ling muttered, not wanting to pick a fight with her.

As they were walking to another part of the mansion, they spotted Mei, sitting on the couch, looking very excited.

"And what are you so excited about micro-maid?" he asked, using Ed's nickname for her.

"Oh nothing big brother. Well… just that." She said overly sweetly pointing to something above their heads.

"What're you pointing at?" LanFan asked as she looked above her and saw some plant.

"Would you know what that is?" she asked them.

"No." Ling replied flatly. "So would you mind telling us?"

"That; is mistletoe." She replied. "Do you still have no clue?"

"Just tell us what it is!" LanFan said, getting annoyed at the little brat.

"Mistletoe; is a special plant that is brought out during Christmas time. And… whichever two people find themselves under it, they're going to have to kiss." She explained happily.

"Wait, what did you say?" Ling cried in shock.

"Pretty much. You two are going to have to kiss." She said.

"WHAT?" LanFan cried confusedly.

"Just kiss her already you goofball." She said to Ling.

"Fine." He said, trying to sound annoyed, but in reality, was waiting for this moment to come.

He was going to kiss her cheek, but somehow, whether it was sub-consciously or she actually wanted to do it, she turned her head so that the kiss landed on her lips. Both of them had their eyes open left in shock but they did close their eyes, knowing that the feeling of the kiss was something that both of them really liked. After they broke the kiss, they looked Mei was supposed to be, but instead they saw all their friends practically cheering at what had just happened.

"Okay…" Ling said, trying to calm them down. "Who planned all this?"

"Micro-maid." Ed replied as Mei stepped out.

"You've finally done something right haven't you?" Ling said as he ruffled his sister's hair in affection.

"Yep. I thought that I could help a cute pair this Christmas, and you guys were it." She replied sweetly.

"Alright. Enough idle chat. Don't we have a party to get back to?" LanFan said coming next to Ling.

"Of course we do. Now who's hungry, cause I am!" Ling said excitedly as all of them walked back to the crowd.

After that day, Christmas was fully celebrated in Xing, and it had become the favourite holiday of the Emperor and his Emperess.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay... If I don't update any other stories, I'd like to wish all a Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year!**

**P.S. Please review!  
**


	6. If Only

Well, I know I haven't updated this in awhile... Sorry about that. I just went on a huge writer's block about what to write and I had to finish my other big story so... yeah. So this is another chapter, not a sweet and fluffy one like the others before. I think it's a nice change. Hope you like it!

* * *

**If Only**

The small snippets of conversations, the gaudy gossip news, the full-bellied laughs and tinkling giggles resonated through the room, traveling outside and echoing in her ears. She sighed again, exasperated by the noises that she had been hearing throughout the night. She would've loved nothing more than to find somewhere else quieter and more peaceful to go but, she had a job to do.

This certain job required her to protect a certain person. This person was the one in the center of the huge mass of people; certainly the most boisterous of them all in the hall. She could see him clearly through the window atop the roof. He was conversing animatedly to another dignitary, clearly enjoying speaking to one with such high power. She glared intensely at the person beside him, latching onto his arm as if it were a lifeline.

Though it is not in her position to think ill of a woman with a higher status than herself, she couldn't help but be reminded of a man-eating harpy every time she saw her, and that description was no far from the truth. She knew the woman thought of her as a threat, due to her closeness with the Emperor. Whenever the cruel witch reminded her that, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the idiocy. The woman, deemed _her_ as a threat? Hardly. She couldn't be considered a threat if she wasn't running in the competition in the first place.

Time after time, she would see her master eying and flirting with women in and out of the palace. He was acting like some crazed _hentai _all the time. Though he wouldn't even dare look at her in that way. She knew that he considered her only in a platonic relationship. She was his protector, his wise adviser and his closest friend. She knew he would never think of her anywhere beyond that.

But sometimes, she would wonder if he really _did _of her beyond friendship. If he had any amatory feelings for her whatsoever. She secretly longed for his gaze to be attached to her; his sweet words only be recited to her; all his affections, only for her.

Though what she had conjured up in her mind – all of those wistful wishes – were nothing but lies. It would never happen in reality, and she would have to accept the fact that she was only his trusted aide. Nothing more. If only, if only…


	7. Guardian Angel

Yeah, here's another one-shot I made. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

When they were younger, he had always thought of LanFan as an angel. She was smart for her age and looked as pretty as a petal. A smile would always grace her lips every time they played. Soft giggles always sounded from her when he did something idiotic. A tight hug she would wrap him in when he worried her. Sweet lullabies she would sing when he needed to go to sleep. Gentle words she always spoke when they talked about anything and everything. Wasn't that everything an angel would do?

As they grew older, he had expected nothing to change in her angelic qualities. His expectations were never met. As time passes, LanFan had grown more… distant.

She would barely smile or laugh. She would never give any of her comforting hugs. She wouldn't sing him to sleep and when they had meaningless conversations, she would either reply in short answers or not even speak at all. She wouldn't even refer to him by his name! He wondered what had happened to his little angel.

The warmth that used to overflow from her eyes had been replaced with cold malice. She always wore a mask, so she would never betray any emotion. The dainty smile would never appear on her face, always blocked by a displeased frown. It was as if she had lost all her happiness.

The first time he saw her fight, he was frightened. Her mask showed no emotion, but he could sense the venomous hatred and spite she showed to the men. As they all came upon her, her stance was fierce; unafraid. She didn't care if their blood got on her hands or when they lay barely conscious after the fight. He was too shocked to utter any words. Was his angel… lost forever?

His question was answered when they were strolling together in the Yao Gardens, many years after the first fight. After a heated debate, she had been forced to take a day off by both him and her grandfather. When they walked, they both talked about anything and everything; like they used to do. Her replies reflected on her intelligence, and he realized how her maturity had increased her beauty. A small smile formed on her lips and soft giggles were heard from her. The warmth that had been lost was slowly regaining once more, and that's when he had realized the answer. His angel was never lost. She had only changed, to something even better than before. His little angel had transformed into his guardian angel.


End file.
